my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hurt Locker, Part Two
The Hurt Locker, Part Two is the fifth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and thirteenth episode overall. It aired on January 30, 2015. This episode has been written by Ian Brennan and directed by Barbara Brown. After Sue’s “informal” Show Choir Invitational has already begun, she announces several rules, including that all teams must have at least twelve members (which New Directions does not) and the competition – which will extend over a three day period – will move forward even in the unlikely event that some of the coaches get kidnapped. Rachel and Kurt redouble their efforts to recruit enough members to allow New Directions to participate, and to put together a performance that doesn’t totally humiliate the team. Despite Rachel’s objections, Kurt suggests they enlist former gleek Kitty to help them out, a prospect that will require Rachel to swallow her pride, but that leads to Kitty’s invaluable help in putting together the perfect set list and uniting the team. Meanwhile, Sue – who is still determined to see Kurt and Blaine reunite – pulls out all the stops to enact an elaborate plan; Sam works to recruit Spencer to join the Glee Club, but the gay, aspiring quarterback worries doing so may cost him his standing among the other jocks; and Will and Rachel have a much needed heart-to-heart. Plot As Vocal Adrenaline walk offstage, Sue comes on and comments on their performance, the New Directions looking exasperated. She informs them that she’ll be the judge for the Invitationals, the theme is “old-school” and that they’ll be performing over the course of 3-days. She continues, that she’s giving ND time to recruit 12 members, being the only rule that they seem to remember. Kurt speaks up, saying they should boycott it, but Sue notifies him that it will go on, foreshadowing Kurt, by saying even if one of them gets kidnapped against their will. Kurt looks terrified, as Sue walks off. Rachel goes to Will, saying they had a deal, but he didn’t stick to it. He sarcastically says he didn’t agree to that, and advises her to bet him on their own terms, to which she repeats, as he walks away. Kurt goes to her, and Rachel instructs him that they need to recruit new members or they’ll be humiliated. He asks her to recruit Kitty, Rachel protesting, saying that she and the other old members hated her, because she didn’t know their names, saying she was awful to them. He tells her that they must, and will be beside her. In the distance, Sue watches them. That night, in Breadstix, Walter talk to Kurt about how he saw someone give birth on the table across from them. Kurt, in voiceover, says how he’s funny, smart and good looking, being in a dilemma about how Walter doesn’t know if they are on a date or just friends. He asks him if it is a date (after briefly stating how he must not say that) and tells him that they are on a date. Sue comes up to them, wearing the Breadstix uniform, wearing a picture of Blaine and Kurt hugging, from when he was Prom Queen. Kurt, frustrated tries to ignore her, as she lies about how she needs to help Kurt with his grandfather, referring to Walter. Walter interrupts, stating how he can hear her. Sue sticks a badge, with the word “KLAINE,” to his jacket, giving menus to them. Kurt apologises to him, but Walter states how she’s hilarious, saying nothing bothers him. He asks Sue how old she is, to which she replies bitterly 34, and walks away, stating she’s getting a pillow for him, Kurt looking happy. Back in Sue’s hurt locker, Sue shows Becky videos of Blaine and Kurt over the years, by spying on them. She talks about they have love that is unimaginable. Becky questions where she got all the footage, one of them being a dream sequence. Sue tells her to shut up, but Becky insists that they don’t like each other anymore. Sue, oblivious, says she has much more to learn, to which Becky retorts that she has a hot boyfriend. Sue tells her to look at how they are so good together, insulting David. She plans to put them in a confined area, so they become together again. The following day, Kitty walks in the hallway. Rachel comes from behind her, talking fast as she lists things she knows about Kitty, in hoping to recruit Kitty. Kitty states how if she’s trying to get with her, she believes that the world is rooting for her and Quinn and states how she knows that she’s using her to join the glee club. Rachel agrees. Kitty states how she’s a relatively selfish person, never asking others of what they think, but when she does, it's about her. Kitty states why she joined the club, because she knew Will was a kind person and that the people in the club would be with her, despite her reputation. Kitty states how Rachel will go away, once she goes back. Kitty walks away, yet Rachel pursues her, saying how she needs her, and that her energy, her attitude and will of performing, is needed. Kitty states how she did love it, starting to cry. Rachel continues, saying even though Santana was a bit rude, they need a top-bitch in the club. Kitty begins to tell how she put everything in the club, and the only reason she’s still there, is because Sue needed her for cheerios. She expresses how she doesn’t want to feel the pain again. Rachel begins to tell how she’s not leaving till the club is back permanently, giving her her word. Blaine walks out from the faculty bathroom, bumping in to Kurt. Kurt states how the Warblers are about to go on and why he isn't with them, to which Blaine replies how he always wanted to use the faculty bathroom. Kurt decides to walk with Blaine, who agrees, and stumble on a sign, saying their’s a new elevator to the auditorium. They walk to it, and go inside. Kurt asks if he’s excited to see the performance, and states how the ND will get there. Blaine stumbles on a boys bathroom inside the elevator, Kurt stating how their not moving. They both press the buttons and try to pry open the doors, failing. The elevator dims, Kurt realising its not a real elevator. In the auditorium, Sam asks Rachel where Kurt is. Rachel replies how he’s not answering her. Sue, at the stage, states how Blaine is also missing, pushing the Head Warbler away. Sue states how the show must go on. She introduces the Dalton Academy Warblers, where they begin to perform My Sharona. Kitty comes in, watching the performance, as everyone looks annoyed by their choreography. Kitty walks out, as they begin to perform You Spin Me Round (Like A Record), Sam dancing along. At the end of the performance, they applaud, the Warbler’s looking happy. Jane looks to Rachel, where she returns the same look of worry. In the boy’s locker room, Sue walks in to Sam working, as he looks frightened at first. He stares the locker watch once again, being hypnotised again. Sue states how'' Operation Break Rachel’s Heart and Sabotage The Glee Club'' is in motion, Sam asking her if she’s thought of a shorter name. She gives him an assignment to make them perform the song that she gives him, stating how they’ll be the worst, being “Ascension Millennium,” “Dear Mr. Jesus,” and “Justified and Ancient.” He says he will, Sue being impressed by how he’s still under her control. In the choir room, Rachel files a missing report to Kurt. She states her name, to which the officer recognizes about her show. She states how its rude of him to say she hasn’t taken acting classes before, but he hangs up. Frustrated, Rachel sees Sam walk in, with the setlist. Rachel asks if he’s seen Blaine or Kurt, Sam reassuring her that they must be at Sheets-N-Things planning for their wedding. He ignores when Rachel says they broke up, stating how they’re endgame, like them, and hands her the setlist. She goes through them, saying how she doesn’t know the songs. He states how, as her future husband, she needs him to do that, and tries to kiss her. She backs away, stating how two days before, he stated he wasn’t over Mercedes, calling her a hag. She snaps her fingers, which wakes Sam up. Rachel states how she’s got a lot going on, and states how he’s freaking her out. He apologises to her. She asks him to find new members for the club, as well as telling him that she’s not using that setlist. He goes through them, looking confused. He walks out. That night, in the elevator, Blaine bangs on the door, Kurt asking him to stop. Blaine asks him to call someone, but Kurt states that his phone is dead. Kurt states to say they need to find a way out, as a compartment in the elevator lifts up, as a doll on a bike comes out. The doll, "JigSue" begins to explain how if they do not kiss, they will stay in the elevator, unless they find another way out. Blaine begins to say how ridiculous it is, and they both fake kiss. JigSue says they need to really kiss, and states that how the area will heat up, forcing them to remove their clothes later on. A heart shaped trolley comes out, explaining about their romance. She wheels away, declaring they must not fight their feelings. They try to open the compartment and fail. They then open the heart-shaped box, scared of what it contains, but it is revealed to be food. In Rachel’s office, Rachel goes through previous sheet music they covered, trying to find songs for their setlist. Kitty comes in, saying she’s in. Rachel hugs her, as Kitty asks where everyone is. Rachel explains that she’s trying to find a setlist. Kitty states how whether she should say it's sad or adorable, as its what Mr. Schue would do. Rachel says how Sue would hate any song she does. Kitty states she knows where can find a setlist. They go to Sue’s office, and break in to Sue’s office, Kitty reassuring Rachel that she’s cut the camera and alarm wires. They open up Sue’s laptop, Kitty saying she’s just as ruthless as Sue is, and that she bribed Becky for the password. Kitty explains how Sue has a secreted file for a playlist that she’s attached to, once again bribing Becky. They open up the file. In the boys locker room, Spencer draws on a board, Sam walking in. Sam states how its getting late, at that he should be going, but Spencer replies that he’s planning for quarterback permission. Sam states how he’s not going to be it, because its for leaders. Spencer correctly interprets that Sam is calling a coward. Sam explains how he saw him near the glee club, Spencer looking uncomfortable. Spencer begins to explain if the team saw him with a little bit of interest, his teammates wouldn’t speak with him, but Sam states that times have changed. Spencer states how everything he worked for, will be ruined, but Sam knows he wants to join. Spencer states how they can’t see him for he really is. Sam then explains how he needs to be himself, and believes in him. He tells Spencer how Finn was his friend, a quarterback, looking at the framed shirt, and explains how he changed after joining the glee club. Sam states it will the best thing that will happen to him, Spencer pondering on this. The following day, Kitty walks in to the choir room, just as Jane, Madison and Mason do. Madison states how she said that she wouldn’t join the club, but Kitty retorts that someone needs to stop her from marrying Mason, them looking shocked. Roderick tells her that their’s an officer in the office, to which Rachel says finally. She walks in to him searching inside the office. She recognises him as the head of Haverbrook School for the Deaf. He states that he was, after their budget got cut again, and that he needed to find another job. She begins to explain, yet he states the same things that she says. He continues how they must have gone to New York, where they belong, unlike her for what she did. He then insults Karofsky. He incorrectly believes that she kidnapped, after her failed pilot and how she has more talented friends. She looks astonished by this. Kitty gives them the new setlist, to which the members complain, but Kitty backs her up, that she knows what she’s doing. Rachel, relieved, says that Sue hated her, and now hates them, but tells them that its not about winning, but to face the bullies. She asks if any of them to quit, to which none of them decide to. Spencer walks in, interrupting, and states that he’s joining them, all of them planning out what they’ll do. In the fake elevator, Kurt and Blaine discuss the food that from the heart-shaped box, trying to find an escape route, failing, then taking turns to sleep, removing parts of their clothes, as the room gets hotter. In the auditorium, Rachel speaks to ND, as Will walks up to her. She walks to him, and she apologises to him, saying he was only doing his job, and that she taught him a lot. He lectures her, about how she should be happy with whats happening. He then explains how Sam came to steal his mail, to which they Rachel says she didn’t get Sam to do so. At the same time, they both say Sue’s name. Sue comes in, and tells them to get a move on. Will says she needs to appreciate Sue, too. He leaves, as Rachel smiles. In the fake elevator, Kurt and Blaine play charades, as they both are happy at what they’re doing. Blaine mentions Karofsky, which ruins Kurt’s mood. JigSue comes in, saying because they’re refusing to kiss, she’s drugging them, to get sexual with each other. If they resist, they’ll die. Blaine states how he wants to get out, Kurt pondering whether they should kiss. In the auditorium, Sue introduces ND, Sam clapping the loudest. She walks away looking at Kitty. Spencer and Kitty lead It Must Have Been Love, Sue frozen by the song. In the elevator, Kurt and Blaine decide to kiss. Rachel sees Sue’s astonished face. Back in the fake elevator, they tell each other that Sue’s forcing them to kiss, which they do, as ND continue to sing in the background. JigSue lets them go, where the both run to the auditorium. The song finishes as Sue see’s them, knowing they kissed. Kurt talks to Rachel, as realising the setlist changed and Rachel explains that Kitty and Spencer are in the club as Roderick performs Father Figure. Blaine sits with the Warbler’s. Sue realises that they’re performing her favourite songs, having flashbacks of moments that associated with them, the elections being associated to the song. Clint sees Will moving with the song. Mason, Madison and Jane then perform ''All Out of Love'', Sue taking her seat, beginning to cry, singing along and remembering how she tried out for different roles, but failing to get them. Rachel looks at Sam, as he dances to the song, smiling. Kurt and Blaine also look at each other. Clint watches Will smile at the club. Later, Sue announces the placings, with the Warbler’s coming in 3rd, Vocal Adrenaline coming in 2nd and New Directions coming 1st. Kitty goes to receive the trophy as everyone hugs. Will walks up to Clint, when he sits in the dressing area and explains to him that its not all about winning. Clint says that it is, it means something to him, as he’s a senior, saying he better watch his back. Will, irritated by this, says that he’s his coach and teacher. Clint walks out, saying "we’ll see about that.” Sue walks up to Will, saying she’s not angry at him anymore, but tells him that if he insults her again by leaving a piece of cutlery again, she’ll end him. The next day, Sue sees Kurt and Blaine in her office, calling them ‘Klaine.” Kurt explains their experience the day before, to which Sue says she doesn’t know what their talking about. Blaine then explains that they’re better as friends, after sharing the time together. Sue says that they should thank her, Blaine doing so, but Kurt saying that he actually shouldn’t. Sue states how she needs to find a new hobby, to get them together. In the hurt locker once again, Becky and Sue walk in, Sue stating how that its not important to her anymore. Becky states how her plan didn’t work out, but Sue states how she has them where she wants them to be, and tells that she’s planning more. In the choir room, they place the trophy, Spencer saying it’s barely one, to which Rachel explains its a start. Kitty then talks to them, saying how they won against two of the best show choirs, who worked hard, and went home, disappointed. She states how she may insult them, (insulting them right there), but says how she doesn’t want to hear them say anything bad about them as a team. Roderick then thanks Rachel and Kurt with bringing them together, where she thanks them, and starts to talk about how glee club has changed her (Mason and Madison whispering how Rachel always makes things about herself). Kurt then does the glee tradition, of putting their hands in a circle, shouting amazing, as they lift their hands up. Songs *Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Background Music *'O Fortuna' by Carl Off. Used when Sue tells Will off for littering. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Max George as Clint *Harry Hamlin as Walter *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy Co-Stars *Myko Olivier as Skylar *Mason Trueblood as Really Gay Warbler *Austin Brue as Other Really Gay Warbler *Alex Mentzel as Warbler #1 *JP Dubée as Warbler #2 *Max Wilcox as Warbler #5 *Nick Fink as Warbler #6 *Rilan Roppolo as Warbler #7 Absent Cast Members *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Trivia *This episode was watched by 1.85 million viewers. *Preceded by The Hurt Locker, Part One, these episodes are the first two-part episodes to actually have the same titles with "Part One" and "Part Two" labels. *This episode marks the first and last time in which no member of the current main cast is featured in a song. **It is also the first episode since The Spanish Teacher in which neither Rachel or Blaine are featured in a song. **Following The Hurt Locker, Part One, Blaine has not sung in two subsequent episodes for the first time since New York (which followed Funeral). *This episode also features the first time a co-star sings a solo that is released on Glee. **Myko Olivier as Skylar sings two, My Sharona and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). *We see Sue wearing something other than her track suit for the first time in Season Six. *This is the first time this season that Kitty sings. *This episode marks the return of Dalton Rumba since the Season Five episode, Love, Love, Love, 25 episodes ago. **Also his final appearance in the series. *This is the second time the New Directions perform at Invitationals in the fifth episode of the season wearing blue outfits. The first was The Rhodes Not Taken. *When Rachel starts looking for lyrics of songs to perform at the Invitationals, she comes across the lyrics of Gold Digger and Sweet Caroline. She even remarks that Gold Digger is "fun". *When Sue says that she still has six or seven weeks to get Kurt and Blaine together is a meta-reference to the number of episodes/weeks before the end of the series. *This is the sixth episode where every member of New Directions sings a solo line, the others being Pilot, Britney 2.0, A Katy or A Gaga, The End of Twerk and Homecoming. *This is the first episode where we see Madison and Mason without their Cheerios uniform. *Becky breaks the fourth wall by acknowledging Come What May was a dream sequence and there was no possible way Sue could have gotten footage of it. Cultural References *The miniature puppet of Sue is a parody of the Saw movies. In the Saw movies a similar puppet is used by a killer to reveal to victims how they can rescue themselves, same as uses the puppet to tell Kurt and Blaine how they can free themselves from the elevator. Even the tricycle the puppet rides is a direct homage the the movies. *Kitty refers to Madison and Mason as the "weirds Jaime and Cersei Lannisters" which is a reference to Game of Thrones. Errors *When Sue talks after Vocal Adrenaline performance the curtain closes behind her, then we see Jane's face and then we see Sue again, but now the curtain closes again. *This is a three-day competition but Vocal Adrenaline are still in their performance costumes. *When Rachel speaks to Sam in the choir room (she still has four members in Glee Club) she says she needs him to find her 7 more members, but actually she needs eight more members to reach twelve members. *When Kitty told Rachel she's in to be back in glee club, Rachel was seen holding a music sheet then she was seen put down the music sheet when she was about to hug Kitty, then in the next shot Rachel was seen holding a music sheet again during the hug. *The New Directions are able to compete, and win, without the requisite twelve members mentioned earlier in the episode. *Before and when Rachel is talking with Will, Kitty and Roderick were not seen on stage with the rest of the New Directions members. Gallery Tumblr ndkc3oLt9x1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndssf1JV9l1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndtfh3UFw91r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndtfe2hwrL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz0h7Lw0u1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o6 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o7 1280.jpg 10645171 821305537916193 4971547213767607593 n.jpg tumblr_niakjaFADk1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_niakseNGn41ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nibv890BC81rfeb2ko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nic0nttFVx1ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_nic0scNRgW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic0tmMVNw1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic0ybJPJ51r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nic13zfMws1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg B7kjB2ECUAIxLjk.jpg tumblr_nijrpoeWvi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg All out of love.png Father figure.png It must have been love.png You spin me round.png My sharona.png the hurt locker part 2.png tumblr_ninmv05cjZ1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ninmzswAn71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ninmzswAn71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ninn32pSIb1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ninnfeaBs11u88r6co1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ninms0t5fg1ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_ninnfeaBs11u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o1_500.png tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o2_500.png tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o3_500.png tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o4_500.png tumblr_ninvm7xfoF1qjwm18o5_500.png tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto7_r1_250.gif tumblr_ninw4yxCWN1tq8zqto8_r1_250.gif Tumblr nitevuZEBB1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr nitevuZEBB1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr nitevuZEBB1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o2_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o4_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o5_250.gif tumblr_nistdoDHXv1qcy3j9o6_250.gif tumblr_nisv1zcjuJ1qcy3j9o1_250.gif tumblr_nisv1zcjuJ1qcy3j9o2_250.gif tumblr_nisv1zcjuJ1qcy3j9o4_250.gif tumblr_nisv1zcjuJ1qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_nissis0kGx1rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_nissis0kGx1rab3tyo2_500.gif tumblr_nissujbQmh1rp439xo1_250.gif tumblr_nissujbQmh1rp439xo2_250.gif tumblr_niutvuKROD1ri1mzuo1_250.gif tumblr_niv0qt3L4J1qgs3bao1_500.gif tumblr_niw6l8We4E1rw2lano1_500.gif tumblr_niw6l8We4E1rw2lano2_500.gif tumblr_niw6l8We4E1rw2lano3_r1_500.gif tumblr_niw6l8We4E1rw2lano4_r1_500.gif tumblr_niyz5zQBRT1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go6_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go8_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go9_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz10zW9tw1qzh21go10_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz2w6hUb51qgs3bao1_500.gif tumblr_niz2w6hUb51qgs3bao2_500.gif tumblr_niz2w6hUb51qgs3bao3_500.gif tumblr_niz0rj0vN11rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_niz0rj0vN11rlylr1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz0rj0vN11rlylr1o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_niz18pQT391ru78h1o1_250.gif tumblr_niz18pQT391ru78h1o2_250.gif tumblr_niz18pQT391ru78h1o3_250.gif tumblr_niz18pQT391ru78h1o4_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho1_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho2_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho3_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho4_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho5_250.gif tumblr_niz1wj5Asv1qcvh8ho6_250.gif tumblr_niz0y0tbw81qjac5so4_250.gif tumblr_niz0y0tbw81qjac5so5_250.gif 914807 355945077946159 252637596 n.jpg tumblr_nj0vavKbB81r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nj0vavKbB81r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nj0vzrdn7P1u5btl5o1_r2_500.gif KlaineTHLkiss9.gif KlaineTHLkiss8.gif KlaineTHLkiss7.gif KlaineTHLkiss6.gif KlaineTHLkiss5.gif KlaineTHLkiss4.gif KlaineTHLkiss3.gif KlaineTHLkiss2.gif KlaineTHLkiss1.gif Wildeberry kitchel rachel kitty faberry.gif What am i reading here blaine 1.gif Klaine glee kurt blaine run2.gif Klaine kiss eatagfskl.gif Initiation 1 klaine.gif Blaine kurt klaine kiss.gif Blma klaine who cares.gif McCarthyduet.jpg Rrunning blaine kurt klaine.gif Tumblr inline nj0vq7kHtY1rorrtw.gif Blaine kurt klaine playing cards2.gif Blaine kurt klaine playing cards.gif tumblr_nj0yzbrMUl1qg9raso1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yzbrMUl1qg9raso2_250.gif tumblr_nj0yzbrMUl1qg9raso3_500.gif tumblr_nj0zst2WML1u5btl5o1_500.gif tumblr_nj0zst2WML1u5btl5o2_500.gif tumblr_nj0zst2WML1u5btl5o3_500.gif tumblr_nj10gkOY2j1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nj10gkOY2j1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_nj10gkOY2j1qzh21go3_250.gif tumblr_nj10gkOY2j1qzh21go4_250.gif tumblr_nj10jg3miI1u5btl5o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj10jg3miI1u5btl5o2_500.gif tumblr_nj10jg3miI1u5btl5o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj11mas1iy1u5btl5o1_500.gif tumblr_nj11mas1iy1u5btl5o2_500.gif tumblr_nj11mas1iy1u5btl5o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj11mas1iy1u5btl5o4_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj11y4YcK21ri1mzuo1_500.gif tumblr_nj11y4YcK21ri1mzuo2_500.gif tumblr_nj11y4YcK21ri1mzuo3_500.gif tumblr_nj12srUnXA1qicnxho1_500.gif tumblr_nj12srUnXA1qicnxho2_500.gif tumblr_nj12whczWQ1u8zuado1_500.gif tumblr_nj12whczWQ1u8zuado2_500.gif tumblr_nj12whczWQ1u8zuado3_500.gif tumblr_nj12whczWQ1u8zuado4_500.gif tumblr_nj10e0NrP41qlpkoio1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj10e0NrP41qlpkoio2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj10e0NrP41qlpkoio3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj10e0NrP41qlpkoio4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj11ifOFKX1qzh21go6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj109xYd8H1r91jaao1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj109xYd8H1r91jaao2_250.gif tumblr_nj109xYd8H1r91jaao3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj109xYd8H1r91jaao4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0zdrhNai1qfgg1ao1_500.gif tumblr_nj0zdrhNai1qfgg1ao2_500.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo5_250.gif tumblr_nj0xo6duzD1ql1znmo6_250.gif tumblr_nj0ynalJ8E1te6c4to1_500.gif tumblr_nj0ynalJ8E1te6c4to2_500.gif tumblr_nj0ynalJ8E1te6c4to3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto3_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto4_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto5_250.gif tumblr_nj0xwy8EFZ1r4spfto6_250.gif tumblr_nj0y5xfGBl1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nj0y5xfGBl1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wvqzBqS1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_nj0wvqzBqS1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_nj0wvqzBqS1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wvqzBqS1qlpkoio4_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wt8bfIA1qzh21go9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xgz7Hf11qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xgz7Hf11qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xpjFVjh1qfmk40o1_500.gif tumblr_nj0xpjFVjh1qfmk40o2_500.gif tumblr_nj0xpjFVjh1qfmk40o3_500.gif tumblr_nj0yevcnph1qicnxho3_250.gif tumblr_nj0yevcnph1qicnxho4_250.gif tumblr_nj0yhmJcx21ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0yhmJcx21ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nj0yijRllE1qaxxelo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj0yijRllE1qaxxelo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj0zp1LRe31qcphkpo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0zp1LRe31qcphkpo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao2_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao4_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao5_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao7_250.gif tumblr_nj0y0o8YSH1qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_nj0y3jDr0f1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0zscQ84x1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_nj0zscQ84x1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_nj0zscQ84x1rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_nj0y3jDr0f1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0y3jDr0f1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0y3jDr0f1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0va69akR1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nj0wopJmPp1r4x3nro1_250.gif tumblr_nj0wopJmPp1r4x3nro2_250.gif tumblr_nj0sgvE3kA1ty90xko1_250.gif tumblr_nj0sgvE3kA1ty90xko2_250.gif tumblr_nj0sgvE3kA1ty90xko3_250.gif tumblr_nj0sgvE3kA1ty90xko4_250.gif tumblr_nj0u28HJsO1qhzi2jo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0u28HJsO1qhzi2jo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0u28HJsO1qhzi2jo3_250.gif tumblr_nj0u28HJsO1qhzi2jo4_250.gif tumblr_nj0ulwH16e1ty90xko1_250.gif tumblr_nj0ulwH16e1ty90xko2_250.gif tumblr_nj0ulwH16e1ty90xko3_250.gif tumblr_nj0ulwH16e1ty90xko5_250.gif tumblr_nj0w795U4v1te6c4to1_500.gif tumblr_nj0w795U4v1te6c4to2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj0v4wMbSo1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg NewDirections_THL2.png NewDirections_THL2_2.png tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so2_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so3_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so1_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so4_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so5_250.gif tumblr_nj0vpiYlip1qjac5so6_250.gif Tumblr nj0x00OL8J1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nj0x00OL8J1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nj0x00OL8J1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nj0x00OL8J1qaxxelo2 250.gif tumblr_nj0xhrvWM41qb5hljo3_250.gif tumblr_nj0xhrvWM41qb5hljo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0xhrvWM41qb5hljo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xhrvWM41qb5hljo4_250.gif tumblr_nj0xbiYdCg1rboomjo2_250.gif tumblr_nj0xbiYdCg1rboomjo1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yf9amDI1ql1znmo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yf9amDI1ql1znmo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yf9amDI1ql1znmo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yf9amDI1ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yz6vzsC1qfmk40o1_250.gif tumblr_nj0yz6vzsC1qfmk40o3_250.gif tumblr_nj15mfgwmv1sqmc2ro1_1280.png tumblr_nj1cqciEs01qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_nj1cqciEs01qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_nj1cqciEs01qg8euoo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj1cqciEs01qg8euoo4_250.gif tumblr_nj1cqciEs01qg8euoo5_250.gif tumblr_nj0sziUs3J1shkpfbo1_1280.png Kitty_x_Madison_6x05_1.gif Kitty_x_Madison_6x05_2.gif Kitty_x_Madison_6x05_3.gif Kitty_x_Madison_6x05_4.gif tumblr_nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo4_r2_500.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako1_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako2_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako3_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako4_500.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako5_500.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako6_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako7_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako8_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako9_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako10_400.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 10.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 9.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 8.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 7.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 6.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 5.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 4.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 3.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 2.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 1.gif ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 7.08.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 7.06.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 7.04.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 7.01.42 pm.png Glee-BTS-19-540x360.jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg Roderick Father Figure 3.jpg Roderick Father Figure 2.jpg Roderick Father Figure 1.jpg Roderick Father Figure.jpg SamanthaAndLaura bts thl.jpg Tumblr nj0zflT6iR1qb5hljo6 250.gif Tumblr nj0zflT6iR1qb5hljo5 250.gif Tumblr nj0zflT6iR1qb5hljo4 250.gif Tumblr nj0zflT6iR1qb5hljo3 250.gif Tumblr nj0zflT6iR1qb5hljo1 250.gif Tumblr nj0zflT6iR1qb5hljo2 250.gif tumblr_njby8u4xsD1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njby8u4xsD1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_njby8u4xsD1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_njby8u4xsD1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_njby8u4xsD1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_njby8u4xsD1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo6 250.gif Tumblr nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo4 250.gif Tumblr nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo5 250.gif Tumblr nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo3 400.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao5 250.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao8 250.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao7 250.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao6 250.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio4 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio3 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio2 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio1 250.gif Tumblr nj0v8lTkE11rt5ctno2 500.gif tumblr_njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o3_r2_250.gif tumblr_njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o5_r2_250.gif tumblr_njnzfhs5Li1tc1un5o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl065nJNoT1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr_nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif You Spin Me Round (Like a Record).jpg Videos Navigational